


They Were Enough

by RPGCATZ



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: All we do is write gay comfort ships on main and die, Fluff, I don’t know how to ending, M/M, Post Series, Sleepy Kisses, So many kisses, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, They’re gay shut up, no death in this one just in reference to the past, reference to all the terrible shit that happened, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPGCATZ/pseuds/RPGCATZ
Summary: I just want soft stuff cause im a big sap and I like these two. Don’t look at me just take this.





	They Were Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I just want soft stuff cause im a big sap and I like these two. Don’t look at me just take this.

“Do you remember where you got this one?” 

Tim had heard his voice in many different ways in the years they had known each other. 

He heard it through the distortion of a cracked video camera’s playback audio, and the static of an eldritch entity that hunted them all for years. He heard his voice echo off the broken down walls of a college campus in the middle of the woods, and in the bark of swinging trees that hummed at their constant chase of cat and mouse. 

He heard it in distant memories of blurry faces and names that didn’t feel right on his tongue anymore despite their significance. In the memories of the sly remarks or furrowed brows or raised voices at any slight inconvenience that occurred. 

Tim had heard Alex’s voice a lot in the times he knew him. 

But he had never heard it in the dead of night while so close to him. Pale, skinny fingers tracing long healed scars on his skin, and soft breath blowing warmly against his shoulder which was oddly calming and soothed a small, sharp edge that resided in Tim’s mind. 

Due to a lack of glasses Alex’s eyes were unfocused, yet trained on Tim’s hands in the darkness of the room while his fingernails traced every bump or mark or scar on his hands. 

“Not really,” 

His fingers trailed down Tim’s wrist, falling in line with the mole in the center of his forearm and the small lines that wrapped their way around his wrists like ribbons made up of all of Tim’s past mistakes and actions.

”Probably doesn’t matter anyways,” he stated back. 

Alex blinked slowly, a small hum of acknowledgement vibrating out of his throat. Alex struggled to pull his eyes open once he closed them. 

“Tired?” 

Alex managed a blurry look in his direction, before nuzzling closer and burying his nose into the crook of Tim’s neck while trailing his hand back down to Tim’s own. 

He closed his eyes, hand finally meeting with Tim’s and he let out a small sigh. 

“A bit,” 

Tim intertwined their fingers softly and ran his thumb against Alex’s hand. 

He felt Alex’s eyes flutter close again, realizing that at some point he had opened them, and the hand in his own squeezed back for a moment. 

Something was muttered against his skin, far too quiet and husky to be heard properly. 

Tim hummed questioningly at the noise. 

He felt Alex huff slightly against his skin, and he felt his brow furrow slightly, heat building up in the man’s cheeks.

” said,” he paused, taking in a small breath before muttering the rest against Tim’s skin once more, although much clearer this time, “love you,” 

He was pushing up against Tim’s shoulder and neck harder now, almost like he was trying to disappear into him. 

Tim chuckled softly at the realization, and maneuvered himself into a position where he could plant a small kiss onto Alex’s cheek.

He smiled into the small kiss as he felt Alex’s skin heat up even more under his lips. 

“Love you too,” he whispered into his skin, softly enough for only the both of them to hear, before pulling back for a moment. 

He looked quietly at the freckles that had been scattered across Alex cheeks and nose before leaving a kiss against the edge of his mouth, then against the opposite edge of his brow, and then finally against the side of his neck, right at the tip of his ear. 

When he pulled back once more, he was met with Alex kissing him in all the same places, just as softly, with just as much intention behind them as himself. 

Tim smiled gently at him when he pulled back, and relished in the blush that had picked up on his skin. 

Alex buried his face back against Tim’s Adam’s apple, and his eyes fluttered close again. 

Tim ran his free hand along Alex’s spine for a moment before resting it gently on the middle of his back and softly pulling him closer. 

He waited. 

He waited until he felt Alex’s hand go limp in his own and his breath even out against his throat before he slowly released his own hand and wrapped his arm fully around Alex’s body. 

It was an easy hold because he knew that sometimes Alex got skittish in tight embraces, but it was enough. 

He kissed Alex’s temple gently, it was enough. 

He knew in a couple of hours, he would either fall asleep or open his eyes to Alex holding him back, but it was enough. 

The holes in his chest that others used to fill were still open, as were the hallucinations and the relapses, but for now this was enough. 

Alex was enough. 

 _They_ were enough. 

And Tim couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Two sleep fun facts!  
> People with forms of autism are often seen to need weight on their body like a heavy blanket or a pillow or something in order to sleep better, and people with identity disorders often don’t dream at all as the rem state they need to be able to dream can’t be reached.  
> (I didn’t know these thing until just a couple weeks ago so I thought I’d share!)  
> ((If you caught the Amélie reference, I would hug you.)) 
> 
> As Always,  
> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated loves!~


End file.
